Computing systems may include integrated circuits, systems on a chip (SOCs), and other circuit components as well as peripheral devices configured to communicate over a computer bus. In some cases, a given receiver may be communicatively coupled to a given endpoint over the computer bus, and may be associated with a standard of bus communications. In some cases, a computer bus such as the Universal Serial Bus (USB) may allow devices to charge via a USB cable.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.